Hogar
by judiLimon
Summary: Dándole un hogar a Loki.


– **¿** Estás preparada?

No había una sensación más hermosa que la de tener a Loki junto a mí. Aquellas dos palabras, pronunciadas con un susurro, dibujaron una sonrisa en mi rostro. Aún con los ojos cerrados, me estremecí. Sus manos me impedían ver, pero nunca había oscuridad cuando estaba a su lado.

– Estoy muriendo de impaciencia –lamenté–. Loki, por favor.

Rió durante unos segundos. Era una risa joven, empapada de esa característica magia que desprendía con cada gesto, con cada palabra, con cada acción. Era una risa despreocupada y agradecí escucharla. Era una risa que llevaba tiempo sin oír. Una risa que me llevaba a la mejor versión de él, cuando nada parecía atormentarlo.

Destapó mis ojos con delicadeza, cuidándose de acariciarme antes de separarse definitivamente de mí. Me descubrí situada frente a un pequeño estanque, rodeado de naturaleza y una extraña quietud. Lo miré buscando responder al millar de preguntas que habían surgido en mí pero sólo encontré fascinación en unos ojos que tenían fijados toda su atención en los míos.

– ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de ofrecerme una respuesta, como si temiera asustarme.

– Lejos de Asgard –dijo, por fin.

Todo dio un vuelco de inmediato. ¿Cómo habíamos abandonado Asgard? ¿Cuándo habíamos abandonado Asgard? ¿Cómo volveríamos?

– Loki... –musité, con una molesta sequedad impidiéndome hablar con claridad–. Tu padre...

– Mi padre no lo sabrá –interrumpió mis temores con dulzura en su voz y cariño en sus manos atrapando las mías–. Nadie lo sabrá. No hay nada que debas temer.

Negué con la cabeza pero aferré sus manos con fuerza.

– No podemos hacer esto. Debemos regresar.

Se aproximó a mí con la elegancia y la gracia con la que él se movía, con una ceja alzada, como si cuestionase mis propias dudas.

– ¿Crees que haría algo que arriesgase tu vida o tu seguridad? –Se agachó ligeramente, buscando una mayor proximidad entre nuestras miradas–. ¿Confías en mí?

Fruncí los labios pero su expresión me instó a relajarme. Como mi viaje a aquel lugar, la confianza que había depositado en él desde que había irrumpido en mi vida era una confianza ciega.

– Nunca me has dejado otra alternativa que confiar en ti.

Sonrió, satisfecho. Y besó mis labios.

Caminamos hacia las tranquilas aguas sin deshacer la unión de nuestras manos. Loki se tumbó cuando encontró un pequeño claro para hacerlo e imité sus movimientos, sin dejar de observarlo. Tenía la sensación de que el agua, casi traslúcido, proyectaba un brillo especial sobre su rostro, haciéndolo más bello pero también más delicado. Más pálido. Más frágil, como últimamente solía verlo.

A veces, no podía evitar preguntarme quién hubiera cuidado de él si yo no lo hubiera hecho. Quién lo hubiera protegido de sus propios temores, de todas sus dudas, de las incertidumbres a las que parecía someterse a sí mismo de forma constante desde hacía un tiempo, como si nada fuera verdaderamente seguro para él. Ni siquiera su propia existencia.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

– Me gustaría quedarme aquí una vida entera –musité, rompiendo el silencio.

– Lo sé, a mí también.

Me instó a levantar la cabeza y rompió nuestra posición con el cuidado con el que siempre actuaba cuando se trataba de nosotros. Giró sobre sí mismo hasta que quedó prácticamente de espaldas a mí y se tumbó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en mi vientre. Sonreí al acariciar su cabello.

– ¿Cómo me has traído hasta aquí?

– Hay muchos caminos para salir de Asgard sin ser visto –respondió, restándole importancia a un asunto que sería considerado como grave por muchos.

Aguanté la respiración y clavé mi vista en el lago. Me preocupaba su seguridad. Me preocupaba la poca estima que aparentaba tener por su propia seguridad. Me preocupaba su despreocupación. Me preocupaba que perdiera el control y se dejase llevar por todo cuanto podía hacer.

– ¿Yo podría encontrar esos caminos?

– Me temo que, pese a ser tan brillante como eres, no conseguirías hacerlo.

Confirmó los temores que yo misma guardaba y mi mano derecha descendió hasta su frente.

– ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?

– Varias veces.

– ¿Hay alguien que lo sepa?

– Tú, ahora.

– ¿Ni siquiera Thor lo sabe?

– Muchos menos Thor. –Rompió a reír–. No lo permitiría. Nunca permite que haga nada.

– No digas eso.

Fue una protesta leve, adecuada a la situación en la que me había demostrado encontrarse. Se sentía, de alguna manera, dolido. Casi traicionado. Y me dolía su dolor. Me dolía que hubiera olvidado cómo valorarse a sí mismo. Me dolía que vivir a la sombra de otra persona le impidiera llegar a ser todo cuanto podía ser. Me dolía que hubiera empezado a sentirse fuera de lugar. Y, aun más, me dolía que eso siempre hubiera sido así.

– ¿Por qué los buscaste?

Alzó sus ojos hasta que se encontró con los míos.

– ¿El qué?

– Los caminos. Los caminos para abandonar Asgard sin ser visto –aclaré.

Como si se avergonzara de ello, retiró su mirada de mí.

– A veces, necesito alejarme. –Suspiró y entrelazó las manos sobre su pecho. Para mi sorpresa, en aquel momento de reflexión, volvió a mirarme–. Y, a veces, prefiero hacerlo contigo. Por eso te he traído. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

Fue difícil sonreír pero acabé haciéndolo. Siempre podría escapar conmigo. Siempre podría encontrar en mí un hogar que parecía haber perdido pero prefería que convirtiese en prioridad recuperar ese hogar, mucho más que construir uno nuevo.

– Esto es peligroso.

– No lo es para mí.

– No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, Loki. Es peligroso, puede pasarte algo y ni siquiera sabremos dónde, cómo o cuándo ha sucedido. No podremos hacer nada por ti si escapas de nosotros. –Me observó con interés, con los ojos brillantes–. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. –Ante su silencio, me revolví con inquietud–. Loki, por favor.

Se incorporó pero no se alejó de mí. Nuestros rostros quedaron cerca.

– No puedo prometerte esto.

– Loki...

– Pero puedo prometerte que no me pasará nada malo.

Trazó círculos con las yemas de sus dedos en mis mejillas antes de sostener mi cara para besarme. Quise detenerlo pero su arrebato era más grande que mi fuerza de voluntad así que esperé a que él mismo decidiera separarse de mí.

– Esto es precioso –susurré–, pero tenemos que irnos.

Una oleada de decepción recorrió su expresión y por un instante me odié a mí misma. Sentía que era la única persona que nunca lo había decepcionado verdaderamente. No quería fallarle.

Y él era tan frágil. Desde hacía tiempo, desde que Odín había anunciado a Thor como su heredero, sentía como si Loki fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Sentía que en un pestañeo ya no estaría conmigo. Sentía que todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro con la mayor de las solemnidades acabaría por tener graves consecuencias. Ese dolor, razonable o no, lógico o no, se había convertido en su demonio personal. Y ese demonio le había convertido a él en alguien frágil.

Apoyé las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé con fuerza hasta que conseguí tumbarlo de espaldas. Me coloqué sobre él y me observó con asombro.

– Te quiero. –Su expresión evolucionó hasta la más pura y sincera de las adoraciones–. Y no quiero que te pase nada. Prométeme que no volverás a hacer esto. Por favor, prométemelo.

– Te lo prometo.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

– No me gusta que me mientas. –Pese a mi súplica, rompió a reír–. Loki, por favor.

– No tienes que preocuparte.

– Siempre me preocupo por ti.

Se incorporó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos instantes. Advertí en sus ojos la misma adoración que había visto instantes antes, la misma adoración que yo misma mostraba hacia él.

– Y por eso precisamente nunca permitiría que me ocurriese nada.

Lo observé como quien observa a alguien al que está a punto de perder.

Me pregunté si siempre sería así. Me pregunté si esos miedos, esas dudas, esas incertidumbres y esos demonios que parecían haberse apoderado de él acabarían por destruirnos. Y lo abracé con fuerza, como quien abraza a alguien al que se niega a perder.


End file.
